UP FOR ADOPTIONCHALLENGES -- SPIKE-CENTRIC FICS
by TieDyeJackson
Summary: SPIKE CENTERED CHALLENGES - PLEASE READ


Hey People,

I'm pretty good at coming up with ideas but horrible in execution, I have many unfinished fics and a list of ideas as long as your arm, so I figured I would try and pass them along and see if anyone bites.

If you would like to bite just link me to your story in my comments, happy writing 😊

BEYOND THE DESCRIPTION THE SKY IS THE LIMIT. I DON'T LIKE LIMITING AUTHORS. TWEAKING IS WELCOMED BUT RUNNING IT BY ME WOULD BE APPRECIATED.

Work Text:

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

IDEA #1 – WHIRLWIND UNINTERUPTED

Angelus ended up never getting his soul. Write whatever AU you want to make this happen. An entire wing of the Watcher's Library is dedicated to the swath they cut across Europe and then in the early 20th century, they disappeared.

Seems Angelus got bored and sloppy and Drusilla ended up getting killed. Spike is biding his time. They reunited with the Master but with Willy in his ear, Angelus decides he doesn't like the idea of the world ending and instead ends The Master and sets up shop in Sunnydale.

Angelus hides in plain sight as the owner of most of Sunnydale. He keeps everything running smoothly, has killed the Mayor (Again, doesn't want the world to end) and pretty much controls anyone in any place of power in Sunnydale, legitimate or otherwise. Revered by the community as Liam Angel IV, known as a patron of the arts and a huge philanthropist in the open, and Lord of Darkness behind closed doors. He gets his cut (with all that money and power you know Angelus would make Caligula look like a choir boy).

And then along comes Buffy Summers, A slayer in his town. Almost a century of peace could be disrupted. What will Angelus do?

What they didn't count on was a traitor in their midst. Seems after killing Nikki, Spike meets a wayward son of a Watcher by the name of Ripper and has become thick as thieves with him, even if they may be on opposite sides. When Giles ends up as the Watcher for the new slayer in town, Spike's plan for revenge may finally come to fruition.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

IDEA #2 – THE PISTOL PALS

The Scoobies are no more, Willow has been whisked off by the Coven in Devon after restoring Angel's soul as a seer has seen what she will become. Xander has followed close behind. Giles has been fired from the Council after loosing himself in the bottle after hearing a new slayer has been called, which most likely means his charge met her end. Joyce has followed close behind.

Spike is being cuckolded in Brazil when he has a dream. Three ghosts, you know the drill. Turns out the ghost of Christmas future is TPB who decide to take a shortcut and give Spike his soul back. In his crazed grief, he ends his sire for everything she made him do.

A certain renegade Slayer is saved from Kakistos by an Agent of TPB, Anya ("The Wish" happened after Cordelia was abandoned for Willow and England). She's kinda new at the whole white-hat thing, kinda hates it and is given just enough power to have the visions, but that's the way the cookie crumbles. Seems they need to bring Spike back to Sunnydale and set things right.

Buffy and Angel can either be MIA, return at an inopportune time or just plain dead.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

IDEA # 3 – THE BIG BAD IS BACK

Buffy wasn't sad after shoving a sword through the love of her life, she was pissed. The subject of her ire is the vampiress who led him astray. She runs and catches the DeSoto at the city limits.

Spike watches helplessly as one second, he has awakened his quite angry lover and the next a stake pierces the windshield and Dru is dusted.  
Spike crazy with grief, runs but flies into a rage and swears he is going to make that bitch pay, no matter what he must do.

He cuts a bloody swath anywhere he goes and rescues Faith, relieved that Buffy is dead (new slayer called) but, Angry at the fact he wasn't the one to off her, offers Faith an outlet for her rage, turning her and declaring all out war on the Council and Slayer line.

They hop across the pond, picking off potentials and their watchers, in various, very creative ways. Growing to show the same adoration for his childe as he did his sire, but this time with the loyalty and love repaid in full.

He eventually hears rumblings of the Gem and dreads that he has to make a return trip to Sunnyhell, but when he hears that, not only Buffy is alive, but Angel is as well.

"And I looked, and beheld a pale horse: and those that sat on him was Death and His Bride, and Hell followed with Them."  
Dark Fic, Lots of Character Death, From The Viewpoint of the Villains.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
IDEA # 4 – SPIKE AND BLU

Spike & Illyria are in the afterlife and for defeating the Senior Partners, The Fang Gang is granted access to Heaven.

Spike gives his spot to Dru, who is absolved of her sins and granted back her sanity.

Illyria wishes to stay with her pet.

Spike then finds himself back in the DeSoto crashing into the Sunnydale sign for the very first time, with a soul, no memories and Blu instead of Dru.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


End file.
